Mabel Watterson
'Mabel Abigail Watterson '''is Gumball's one of his quadruplet sisters and his elder sister. She is also the younger actress in the TV series. Appearance Mabel is a blue cat, but, unlike Gumball, she has got a long brown hair and all her whiskers are visible. She changes her outfit every episode, but in the first episode of Season 3, she wears a sport jacket over a fluffy pink dress, assorted with long, checkered with red and pink socks and brown boots. In the rest of Season 3, she wears a green shirt with trail,1/4 inch pants and orange sandals. Her hair is blonde with charcoal edges and bangs. After The Sight, her eyes became brownish-black, her hair became copper-ish with pale blonde streaks and a red lightning shaped mark on her face. Her attire consists of a very light sky blue cardigan over a light green dress with trail that has small dark green dots on it with indigo tights and a pair of dark blue-grey ankle boots. In the early design, she wears a blue shirt with a purple skirt, her hair is styled in a ponytail and wore pink sandals. Personality Early Design When she was first created by now-deleted user TheRobertsFamily3, she was actually meant to be evil. But when Robert was in the "Jelly War", RC came and did some editing, and now Mabel is one of the main protagonists of the entire wiki. Some footage of this evil Mabel can still be found on abandoned stories throughout the wiki. When looking, take note that everybody was kind of weird in these stories. Current Design Mabel is considered to be very curious, confident, compassionate and a loyal teenager. For her certain age, she is very outgoing like all the other teenagers, she tends to hang out with her friends in their main gathering hang out and always noticed by her parents. She created "The Social Circle" to make her bonds with her friends stronger and more closer to each other. Her compassion is so strong, she quickly befriends someone. Though happy and optimistic, Mabel developed a fear of losing her friends, she first showed this fear in ("The Revelation Part 1") because she doesn't want to cut the bonds with her friends, this fear would cause a gloomy and moody mood to her and cause her to become lonely. Mabel is revealed to be very athletic and shows that she is good at free running or parkour, her physical abilities rivals with Albert's physical abilities. Mabel is shown to be a bookworm and she loves reading books that centers of adventures and friendship. Powers Her powers are very much powerful than her 2nd quadruplet sister, her powers are fire, electricity, nature and time/weather. * Fire and electric powers-since she's the reincarnation of Ina Ferna,she was able to make fire from her palms.She also can shoot lightning from her tips. * Gymnastics * Volcanic Attack-This move starts when Mabel rises a volcano and causes it to erupt. * Free Running * Atmokinesis and Geokinesis- She now can control weather. She gained many powers and she learned to create or grow from the Earth. * Martial Arts-She's a black belt in martial arts. * Whistle Registry-She can reach this very high tone whenever she sings.Unlike Purriana,this causes good things happen but effects rains and storms,when she screams. * Bubble Barrier/Regeneration- She can create force fields on anyone. This power cannot break or shatter. Also, she seems to undergo regeneration that heals herself in a minute. * Chronokinesis and Telekinesis-She can slow down,reverse,forward and fasten up time with her mind and lift things with her mind.And she knows them with glowing eyes. * Reflexes and Agility- She is extremely agile and has better reflexes after developing her new powers. She maybe weak from flexibility, but no one can be as agile as her. She can catch things very fast. Relationships ''Main article: Mabel Watterson/Relationships Trivia * According to the episode "Marmaduke gets over", Mabel has heightophobia, a fear of heights. * She can sing. *She talks more than every character in the show. *Mabel has inherited some skills from her mother like Free Running and Martial Arts. *She still doesn't know how to master on using weapons. *She knows how to play piano and guitar. *She currently owns 15 paintings made by herself. *She has a German-British-American ancestry, due to her accent. *Mabel use weapons like Nun-chucks, Samurai Sword and all weapons. *Her Favorite Agent was James Bond from Agent 007 Films. *She learns hobbies like Karate and Sky Diving. *Her boots is very expensive,she saved $5000, to buy a Silver Metallic Boots. *She has gadgets but doesn't like to use it. *When she cries, she always hide her face to anyone and always bows her head when she is crying. *She learns to speak Chinese. *She is hyper allergic to pistachio flavor and anything with pistachio, revealed in Your Girlfriend, Or Not?. * She is the reincarnation of Ina Ferna,a fire princess that used to be evil. As shown in Ina Ferna (episode). * Also, in Ina Ferna(episode), her fake name is Katherine DeAustriones, according to Fireball. Also, if she wore a disguise, she would say her fake name. * Although, she is not flexible as Purriana, as she can do the splits. But she is extremely agile, Purriana seems to be less agile than her. * She has a secret and obvious crush on Cobby in Season 1-2, but he finally confessed about his feelings toward her in ending of The Prom(CandyAnaisWatterson777), which is she also confessed her feelings. * Her hair color resembles Anna from Frozen, but Anna has no longer that streak. * Her weather powers are controlled because anger are the enemy of weather powers. However, her Earth powers are average and her fire powers are the strongest. But Purriana's powers are not as powerful as hers, just average due to very strong emotions. * She once was infected by Cobby who had the temporary MPD with the power glitch (with Purriana), but the girls are now back to normal. * The reason why F.G. is her initial names because it stands for Ferna- Grande, she also likes the two of them because Ferna is her reincarnation's surname. This is revealed in The Acceptance. Gallery MabelNew2014.png MabelXEd.png MabsWithBelt.png|What do you say now, ClockwerkSamurai12? Keep-calm-and-love-mabs.png|KEEP CALM AND LOVE MABS Mabby.png NewMabsMarple.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Watterson Family Category:Girls Up! Category:Cats Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Watterson Quadruples